


Hebron (Mavin Fanfiction)

by jlmintrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmintrash/pseuds/jlmintrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Hebron by Real Friends. </p><p>Michael finds himself scrolling around on his cracked phone, until he finds the playlist. It’s the only playlist he listens to now; and even though he doesn't like the music on it, he knew Gavin hated it…and that’s why he was listening to it. As the music fills his ears he runs his thumb over the crack in his phone and sighs at the story that connects it. Why does everything remind him of Gavin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hebron (Mavin Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hebron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37744) by Real Friends. 



> Base off the song Hebron by Real Friends. It doesn't matter if you know the song or not though.

Michael rolls over in his bed, not able to fall asleep once again. This is an average night for Michael, staying up until the sun starts to rise with no sleep or motivation to do anything. The summer was the best time of his life. He lived, laughed and loved. But as summer starts to fade into fall, now all he does is lie in his bed and remember summer.

_“Motherfucker!” Michael yells, slamming his controller down in frustration. “Why do I keep losing?!” he screams turning towards the mousy haired boy sitting next to him. The boy is rolling on the ground with laughter at Michael’s rage._

_“I’ve always been better than you at Assassin’s Creed, Mi-coo” the boy says, his thick British accent butchering Michael’s name. Michael looks over and smiles at the boy by his side. How did he get so lucky, how did this boy become his?_

_“Fuck, you’re right Gavers.” He sighs, leaning against the bed behind them. Gavin sits up and rests his head on Michael’s shoulders. “You’re still a moron though.”_

_“Aww, Mi-coo, you’re just upset that you lost” Gavin teases, poking Michael’s cheek with his index finger. “Don’t worry though; I still love you, even though you’re such a donut.”_

_Michael smiles at this and meets Gavin’s lips with his own. It’s a short kiss, lasting a few seconds, but those few seconds are bliss for the two boys. Michael wraps his arm around Gavin’s shoulders and pulls his body closer. Gavin hums contently, and snuggles into Michael’s side._

Michael finds himself scrolling around on his cracked phone, until he finds the playlist. It’s the only playlist he listens to now; and even though he doesn’t like the music on it, he knew Gavin hated it…and that’s why he was listening to it. As the music fills his ears he runs his thumb over the crack in his phone and sighs at the story that connects it. Why does everything remind him of Gavin?

_Michael had fallen asleep in Gavin’s arms. They were over at his house watching movies and talking and Michael just drifted off. Gavin didn’t mind. He looked adorable as he slept. Gavin rubbed Michael’s cheek with his hand and played with a few of his auburn curls. He decided for his own pleasure he would snap a picture of Michael, to always see how cute his boy was. He couldn’t reach his own phone without stirring Michael, so he grabbed Michael’s out of his pocket carefully instead._

_Gavin took the picture and just stared at it smiling._

_-_

_Michael had woken up and was sitting on the island of his house watching Gavin prepare breakfast. He had nothing to do so, he decided to scroll through some old pictures he had of him and Gavin when they first got together. Smiling at the memories he continued through his phone looking at all the pictures. He came to the end of the camera roll and found a photo…of himself?_

_“Gavin!” Michael yelps staring at the phone. Gavin jumps at the sudden change of volume in the room and turns towards Michael. “Did you take this?!” Michael squeaks showing the phone to Gavin. Gavin smiles at the photo and snatches the phone from Michael’s hands._

_“Gavin, No!”_

_“I need to send it to myself!” Gavin yells, trying to escape from Michael currently chasing him. Gavin successfully sends the picture just before Michael tackles him to the ground, which sends the phone flying. They both watch the phone fly across the room and hit the wall. Michael rushes over and presses a few buttons before letting out a sigh of relief. Michael smiles proudly and shoves the phone in Gavin’s face._

_“All gone” he states._

_“Oh, Mi-coo!” Gavin says taking the phone from Michael’s hands and rubbing his hands over the front of it. “Mi-coo, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to break it! I’m really sorry” Gavin pleads, hanging his head down and holding out the phone for Michael. Michael takes the phone and places it on the ground before kneeling in front of Gavin._

_“Gavvy, why would I be mad at you? You have nothing to be sorry about! It still works, I only use it for phone calls and texting anyway, and it works fine!”_

_“But…but Mi-coo…I broke the front of it, it’s my fault I shouldn’t have taken that photo” Gavin says still looking at the floor. Michael puts his finger under Gavin’s chin and lifts his head up so he’s staring into his eyes._

_“It is not your fault. It is no one’s fault. I’m not angry Gavvy, I promise. I love you.” Michael finishes the sentence with a strong kiss to Gavin’s shaking lips. Gavin does not resist and puts his arms around Michael’s neck pulling them closer._

Michael lets a smile crack at his lips as his fingers brush over the crack. He puts his phone down and looks at the clock. 2:00 a.m. Another sleepless night. He closes his eyes, trying to put himself to sleep. As soon as his eyelids close, another memory floods into his mind.

_“Do you ever think about space, and the universe, and what’s out there, and how inevitable death is?” Gavin says lying on his back beside Michael, staring at the white ceiling above them. Michael hums in agreement, letting Gavin continue his thoughts._

_“It makes me sad, y’know. ‘Cause the reality of it all is we won’t be able to live long enough to see humans travel to another planet. I mean there’s Mars, we’re getting close, but I really doubt we’ll make it there anytime soon.” Gavin continue rambling about the universe and death. Michael tuned out somewhat, he was still listening and nodding his head at things Gavin would say._

_He tilted his head to the side and looked at the stove clock._

_2:34 a.m. it read._

_We did this quite a lot. We would stay at each other’s houses and end up just staying up really late and discussing topics that shouldn’t, but do, concern us. Somehow, tonight we ended up on the kitchen floor. The tiles were surprisingly comfortable, and the coolness of them helped die down the Texan heat._

The next day was the same as any other day. Michael stayed in bed until early afternoon and then sloppily got dressed and hopped in his car for a drive. The drives helped clear his mind. When he went on these drives with music blaring, he never thought of Gavin. Occasionally he would slip into his mind, but Michael tried his hardest to get him out and focus on the long road ahead. A lot of these times, when Michael would drive further then he aimed for, he would remember Gavin and his first road trip together.

_“It’s so beautiful.” Gavin says, jaw dropping as he stares at the open ocean._

_Neither of them have ever explored outside of Austin, so the two decided to take their first road trip to the beautiful Corpus Christi, on the edge of Texas. It was a good three hour drive, but neither of them really minded it. They were standing on the beach looking out at the open ocean. Their fingers were intertwined as they stood on the soft sand. Michael smiled at Gavin, as he watched him stare in amazement at the beauty of the ocean._

_They end up spending the whole day at the beach, stopping at their hotel quickly to pick up towels to lie on. They were currently on their towels, next to each other, listening to the crashing on the waves._

_“Gavvy, I may be over 40 miles from my house, but I’ve never felt so at home. Just me and my boy.” Michael says turning to look at Gavin. Gavin smiles at Michael and grabs his hand, holding it tightly._

_“It’ll always be just you and me, Mi-coo. It’ll always be, and it always has been.”_

_Michael snuggles up closer to Gavin, so his head is resting on the other boy’s chest. Gavin leans down and kisses his boyfriends cheek._

_This is it. This is paradise._

Michael finds himself too far out yet again. Too tired to turn around and head back, he parks in an open space and leans back in his car seat. Cloudy memories fill his mind as he remembers the middle of August. Everything was going so well, he didn’t know what he did, and he never will. Somehow his one joy in life left, just like everything and everyone seemed to.

He never called, never texted, never said anything in that matter. Michael remembers the day he found out what Gavin did very vividly.

_“He’s not answering his phone. Not his texts, not his Facebook notifications, nothing. Is he ignoring me? Is he fed up with me? Does he not love me anymore?” Michael says to himself as he paces his room._

_It’s not like he’s been over-attached, it’s been a week. Michael would understand a couple of days, everyone needs alone time, but a whole week?_

_All his friends and everyone from work refuse to say anything to Michael. They all obviously know where Gavin is, and what he’s doing, but they don’t say anything._

_The next day at work, Michael comes in dressed sloppily, disheveled hair and bags under his eyes. He plops down at his desk in the crowded office, ignoring his co-workers stares._

_He usually loved this place, it was always bubbling with excitement and all his friends worked here…but not today. Michael glances over at Gavin’s desk; a lot of his things have been moved or put away. Michael sighs and puts his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears from escaping._

_“M-Michael?” a shaky voice asks beside him. He lifts his head up and see’s Ray giving him a sad expression. “Michael are you okay?”_

_Michael sighs and leans back in his chair, rubbing his face. “No Ray.” Michael simply replies._

_“Mic-” before Ray can finish Michael’s name, he cuts him off._

_“My boyfriend hasn’t been in contact with me for over a week, I’m really scared, I have anxiety attacks every fucking night now and everyone I know knows where he is but refuses to fucking tell me. Do you think I’m fucking okay?” Michael screams, his voice rising with every word. Ray cowers back slightly, and other people from around the office poked their heads in the office wondering what all the commotion is._

_“Michael, do you really want to know. It’s going to hurt.” Geoff, his boss, says standing up and putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder. Michael nods and Geoff sighs before continuing._

_“Gavin, Gavin left. He moved out west, with no explanation.” Michael stares at Geoff, jaw dropping. The room is so quiet you’d be able to hear a pin drop._

_“I’ve got to go.” Michael manages to squeak out. Without even picking up his bag he quickly leaves the building and jumps in his car. When he parks outside his house he lets all his feelings out. He screams as he bashes his hands against the steering wheel, tears falling down his reddening face. He tires himself out, and cries himself to sleep. The start of an ongoing tradition._

Michael rubs his hands over his cheeks as silent tears roll down his face. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through the old pictures of when he and Gavin first got together.

“I’m so sorry Gavvy. I’m so sorry.” He mumbles staring at a photo of himself kissing Gavin’s cheek. Gavin’s nose was all scrunched up and his eyes were closed, and he looks as cute as ever.

“I was dead weight Gavvy, just dead weight pulling you down. I don’t blame you for leaving…I’m so sorry.”

“I guess it was never meant to be” he sniffs, “when something’s fallen apart as many times as us, I can’t put it back together, it’s not the same.”

_They were fighting over something stupid again. June and July were smooth sailing for their relationship, barely any fights, occasional arguments but that was it. But for some reason now all they did was fight._

_It was a cycle._

_Fight, break up, forgive, back together._

_Fight, break up, forgive, back together._

_Fight, break up, forgive, back together._

_“I don’t need you!” Michael spits at Gavin as he slams the door to his house right on Gavin’s face_

_“I don’t fucking need you!” Michael repeats to himself, a little quieter._

_But that wasn’t the truth and Michael knew it. He needed Gavin more then he needed air to breathe. He tried to fight it with every ounce of energy he had, but nothing could overcome his need for the boy._

_He tried to convince himself he could move forward without him. But he can’t and he wouldn’t. And that’s how the cycle would always refresh. One of them would realize they needed one another and beg for the others forgiveness, until they were snuggled up on the couch together._

Michael would rather have the constant break up’s then what he was feeling ever since Gavin left, almost a month or two ago.

“You still run through my head every night. I can’t do it anymore Gavin! I can’t!” Michael screams at his phone, tears falling fast down his face.

“I need you beside me in this car, sitting in the passenger seat telling me all your stories! But, now there’s just empty coffee cups, and long drives by myself.” Michael yells again, his voice shaking the windows of the car. He opens the door of the car and chucks his phone out the window, into the dry sand nearby. He turns the engine on and slams on the gas, screaming down the highway.

As Michael cries in the car racing back to his apartment, he doesn’t see his phone vibrate slowly in the sand.

**Incoming Call – Gavin Free**


End file.
